Kindness
by Reincarnations
Summary: A simple act that brings happiness to one person, yet ends up causing chaos for the other.


"Impossible!" King Beast roared. "You can't give away your jewel. It was created specifically for you and no one else!"

"Why not?" Jay challenged the retired king. "It's not like I'm requesting to give it to a complete stranger. I'm asking to give it to Mal to replace her Jewel-Bilee jewel."

The Jewel-Bilee ceremony is where children get their birth-right gems/jewels when they have proven they are good. Jay, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Freddie are to be given their gems during the ceremony taking place tomorrow. The only problem is Mal doesn't have her jewel because Maleficent hid it before the people of Auradon could take it away from her. Jay had the idea of giving Mal his gem and asked King Beast if he could do so. As you can tell, the conversation isn't going well.

"Please," Jay begged of the old king and queen, "I don't care about this ceremony as much as Mal does. She's been upset about not being able to participate in it for days now. I even heard she went to the Isle to look for her jewel."

"She did what?!" King Beast roared again.

Queen Belle placed a hand on her husband's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. She waited a second before asking the old thief, "If we go along with this, what will she say when she finds out that you gave her your gem?"

"Don't say it's from me." Jay quickly decided. "Her jewel was found at the last second and I was unable to participate because I did a bad deed or something. Us Villain Kids have never seen our gems, so we don't know what they look like."

The married couple shared a silent conversation with each other when they glanced at one another. "This ceremony is supposed to show that you are deemed good," King Beast began. "How can you not be in it when you are doing a extremely good deed that almost no one else would be willing to do?"

"I'll do something to prove I'm still evil." Jay countered insistently.

"Like what?" Queen Belle wondered.

"I don't know." Jay admitted. "But I do know I want to get back at Chad for what he said about Mal and Evie during Family Day."

"Why do you care so much about those girls and the boy, Carlos?" King Beast interrogated. "There must be a reason-"

"They are my sisters and brother." Jay answered automatically as he accidentally interrupted the retired king. "I would give up my life for them in a heart beat."

King Beast sighed at the proclamation in defeat. "Fairy Godmother is the proctor of the ceremony, but we will have to convince her to do your plan. Meanwhile you will have to figure out an evil deed and do it in front of a group of people so they can confront Fairy Godmother about what you have done. She will have no choice but to not give you your jewel."

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret it."

* * *

Within the next hour King Beast and Queen Belle had talked with the Fairy Godmother who reluctantly agreed with the plan. Jay decided to do his evil deed during Tourney practice with the help of Jordan and Freddie. Jay thought it would be best to make it look like he did some kind of magic toward Chad. When Chad did something that insulted Jay (like he did with every practice), Jay 'unleashed' his anger.

His eyes turned startling gold while his hand glowed the same color. He snapped his fingers which caused multiple eight-foot cobras to magically materialize from the ground. All Jay did was motion his head toward Chad and the cobras made an attempt to attack said boy. Fairy Godmother appeared right on time and made the snakes disappear before they could go near Chad.

Fairy Godmother escorted Jay away from the Tourney field afterwards. When the two were out of hearing range, Fairy Godmother congratulated the boy on coming up with that plan. Jay confessed that he had asked Jordan to make his eyes and hands glow while Freddie summoned the snakes. Fairy Godmother warned the boy that he would be unable to play Tourney for the next few weeks. Honestly, Jay didn't care. He knew that watching Mal's expression when she gets 'her' gem will be worth it.

Many events happened within the few hours before the Jewel-Bilee ceremony. Mal was told good news and bad news; her jewel was found and Jay was no longer able to be given his jewel for what he almost did to Chad. King Charming and Queen Cinderella made such a fit about what Jay had done that Fairy Godmother was forced to ban the boy from attending or watching the ceremony; he didn't bother arguing because he knew he would make the situation worse.

So there was Jay, running laps around the Tourney field to get out his frustrations while everyone else was at the Jewel-Bilee.

Well, almost everyone.

Jay stopped in front of the bleachers and asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting your gem?"

Mal stood from her seat, clutching her boyfriend's jacket (for she was using it to keep warm since she was in a thin sleeveless dress) as she walked closer to her friend. When she was a couple feet away she held up a gold jewel that was hanging around her neck. "I have it, but as soon as Fairy Godmother handed it to me, I knew something was wrong."

"What do you-"

"This isn't my jewel, Jay." Mal informed the ex-thief in an anger and almost hateful tone. "I know that for a fact because as soon as I touched it I had an image of _your_ father. When Evie, Carlos, and Freddie touched theirs, they saw their evil parent."

Jay stayed silent, not knowing what to say. However, Mal wasn't done with her rant. "Why did you give up your gem! It is the only proof that we are good, so why would you give it to-"

"Because you didn't see yourself the past week." Jay argued over her. "Because you didn't see how depressed you were when you found out you couldn't have one of your own thanks to your mother. Because you were so upset about it nobody talked about the Jewel-Bilee. And I would do anything for you because you are _my little sister_ and I love you."

Mal didn't know how to react to the confession so all she said was, "As soon as someone finds my real jewel, I'm giving yours bac-"

"No," Jay denied. "I don't care about a piece of junk that will dull away in my drawer. That gem belongs to you now and I won't claim it if you attempt to return it. Think of this as my one act of kindness."


End file.
